Stop, Drop, and Roll
by EmD23
Summary: DaisukexTakeru FRIENDSHIP fic, Daikari, and Takari. Takeru and Daisuke talk about how Hikari makes them feel and try to come up with a way to understand why they feel this way.


STOP, DROP, AND ROLL Fanfiction type: One shot 

Rating: T

Summary: (DaisukexTakeru FRIENDSHIP fic, Daikari, and Takari) Takeru and Daisuke talk about how Hikari makes them feel and try to come up with a way to understand why they feel this way.

Ages

Daisuke: 14

Takeru: 14

Hikari: 14

A/N: If the test doesn't make sense to you, well…

You see, this is how I think I'd figure it out. My friend gave me this test. I guess it really depends on opinion whether it works. I'll admit I find it a bit faulty myself. Flames and advice are welcomed.

DAISUKE'S APARTMENT, 5:00 P.M., FRIDAY 

Takeru Takashi sighed and shut his book. The blonde's head was crammed with information and he knew if he learned one more thing about science his head would explode. His blue eyes looked toward the reddish-brown head of Daisuke Motomiya. The brunette had shut his science book a long time ago. He was now staring at the blonde. Takeru shivered slightly under his intense gaze. Then Daisuke spoke.

"I saw what you did today." It was not an accusation, more like a statement. Takeru fiddled in his seat. He knew Daisuke had seen him staring at Hikari before giving her a flower. Hikari had looked at Takeru curiously, and Takeru had stammered and walked away.

"So?" Takeru waited for Daisuke to respond. He thought the boy might punch him, but the brunette began laughing. He laughed until tears had gathered in his eyes. Takeru looked at him as he calmed down.

"You crack me up. You looked so worried. Now, I'm not going to hurt you, but I wanna know why you tried to sneak behind my back," Daisuke said. Takeru glared at Daisuke.

"I wasn't. I don't care what you think of me wanting to ask Hikari out." Daisuke raised his hands in defense. "Still, why don't you make a move?"

"I already have." The answer caught Takeru off-guard. As he was about to argue, he stopped. It was Hikari. Every time they mentioned her, him and Daisuke turned from friends to rivals.

"I'm on fire," Takeru responded.

"What?"

"I'm on fire." Daisuke looked at Takeru, but Takeru was shocked to see a bit of understanding in Daisuke's eyes.

"That doesn't make sense," the brunette said, ignoring the understanding.

"What do you do when you're on fire?" Daisuke snickered.

"That's easy 'keru. Stop, drop, and roll." Takeru looked at Daisuke and sighed.

For the next half-hour, neither of them spoke. Takeru went back to his science book while Daisuke took out a journal and began writing. The only sounds were Daisuke's pencil scratching on paper and Chibimon's snores. Daisuke got up and headed to the bathroom. As Takeru scanned the room, he noticed Daisuke's journal had fallen open. He leaned down and picked it up. It read:

STOP, DROP, AND ROLL 

_A way to understand your feelings_

By: Daisuke Motomiya 

'What the hell are you doing?" Daisuke was back.

"You _do_ understand," Takeru said. Daisuke took back the journal and answered.

"Yeah." Takeru explained why he was on fire

"Every time I go near her, I feel happy. My whole body just seems to heat up with happiness. I want to jump and drop to the floor. I want to scream at the top of my lungs. It's like I'm literally on fire." Daisuke nodded.

"I know what you mean. When I'm near Hikari, I feel enthusiastic. I feel like I can do anything because she's there to kindle my happiness. It's like she's got a power over me that frightens me and yet I love her for it. Then there's the chance that someone, not just you TK, might come and take her away. Take a part of me away. It extinguishes my happiness. Turns my fire off," Daisuke finished. Takeru looked at the journal.

"You've come up with a way to know why she makes you feel this way? Why she's got this power?" Daisuke nodded and handed him the journal. Takeru read:

_Stop. Think of her. Think of her smile, her hair, and her image. Think of all the things you love about her. Why do you love them? Why do they make you feel this way? Answer this question and you'll get one step closer to why she sets you on fire._

Takeru raised his eyebrows, but followed the directions. He though of Hikari's smiles. The way her hair moved. He loved it. He loved the way looking at her made him happy. But why? Why did he feel this way? He looked at Daisuke.

"Do I read the next part, Davis?" Daisuke looked at him.

"Have you figured out why yet?" Takeru shook his head. "Don't worry. Took me a bit to figure it out." Takeru read the second line.

_Remember how you met? Well, think off all the times you've had together. Now drop every memory and imagine meeting that special someone in different circumstances. Read on when you have finished._

Takeru did as he was told. Takeru smiled as he remembered all the times he had with Hikari. Then he asked himself '_Would I feel this way if I had met Hikari on different circumstances?'_ He looked deep inside himself while Daisuke stared with curiosity. Daisuke decided to go get a drink. As he walked down the hallway, Daisuke remembered answering his own test and remembering how stupid he felt when he realized the answer. It was so obvious. He knew Takeru would feel the same way. Takeru was still concentrating when Daisuke came back. The brunette looked at the blonde for a while. Then Takeru said, " I would."

"I think I knew the answer to that before you told me."

"Let's see if the last part makes it any clearer Dai." Takeru read the final instruction:

_Think of everything you've learned. Do you know the answer now? You love her. You either love her or really like her. I can't give you a straight answer, so deal with it. Now go the nearest hill and roll down. Why? Because believe it or not, it actually helps you comprehend what you've learned. Why? I don't know!_

Takeru looked at the paper. The answer was so obvious. How did he not realize it? He grinned at Daisuke.

"After we're done with science, wanna roll down a hill?"

Daisuke chuckled. "Sure buddy."

**10 Minutes later**

Daisuke and Takeru headed to the park, talking of STOP, DROP, AND ROLL. "You know, there are other uses to my theory," Daisuke said.

"Really?"

"Well, grab Hikari, kiss her, and throw her in the bed. After you're both naked, stop, then drop so that your…" Takeru cut him off.  
"I don't wanna know Dai. I don't want to imagine you fucking Kari." Daisuke laughed and then they reached the top of the hill.

"One, two, THREE!" Both teens rolled down the hill. As they came to a stop, Daisuke spoke.

"You know 'keru, you're not bad. In fact, you're awesome. You always seem to be able to make everyone happy. You always make the right choices and you have everyone's respect. Sure, they respect me more after the BelialVamdemon incident, but not to your level. I get jealous, I'll admit."

"Dai, I'm not perfect. Now it's my turn to talk. You always seem to be happy, and you're the bravest guy I've ever met. I envy you sometimes too. I wish I had your courage." Daisuke laughed.

"I guess no one person is perfect. Friends?"

"Friends." Both boys got up and shook hands. Then a familiar voice spoke behind them.

"What are you guys doing here?" It was Hikari.

Daisuke and Takeru grinned. "Rolling," they said simultaneously. Hikari looked at them. Daisuke put his arms and around Takeru and Hikari's shoulder. "Well, it's a long story. Let's talk about it eating ice-cream." Then the three walked away.

**THE END**

A/N: Well, flame me or give me a good review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
